mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Scorpion
A Scorpion '''is a neutral mob that has the ability to climb walls. Spawning Scorpions can be found in various biomes: * '''Dirt Scorpions can be found almost anywhere in light levels of 7 or less. * Cave Scorpions as the name suggests, can be found in caves. * Frost Scorpions are found in snow biomes, such as Taiga and Ice Plains. * Nether Scorpions can only be found in the Nether. Drops When killed, Scorpions have a chance of dropping a Scorpion Sting or Chitin; they will drop a Sting or Chitin of its own type, for example, a Frost Scorpion will drop a Frost Scorpion Sting and Frost Chitin when killed. Undead Scorpions drop Rotten Flesh and String when killed as well as baby Scorpions. Updates/Changes * As of DEV v8.0.0, Zombies and Skeletons can now ride Scorpions. * Scorpions now use a transform animation when given an Essence. * Tamed Scorpions can now 'sit' like other tamed mobs when a Whip is used on them. Their health has also been increased from 18 to 40. Types of Scorpions 2015-08-23 00.30.44.png|A Dirt Scorpion. 2015-08-23 00.31.31.png|A Cave Scorpion. 2015-08-23 00.38.08.png|A Frost Scorpion. 2015-08-23 00.32.10.png|A Nether Scorpion. There are currently four types of Scorpions that spawn naturally, and one other type that can be obtained with an Essence of Undead. Dirt Scorpion Dirt Scorpions are Orange-Red in color and are the most common type of Scorpion. They will poison the player upon contact. Cave Scorpion Cave Scorpions are Black in color and will cause a Nausea effect towards the player. Frost Scorpion Frost Scorpions are Icy-Blue in color and will slow down the player upon contact. Nether Scorpion Nether Scorpions are Dark Red in color and will set the player on fire. Undead Scorpion Undead Scorpions are Rotting Green in color and can be obtained by using an Essence of Undead on a tamed Scorpion. They are not hostile mobs like their other variants. Tamed Undead Scorpions behave no differently than other tamed Scorpions, but they have glowing Red eyes. Unlike other undead mobs, Undead Scorpions do not take damage from Splash Potions of Instant Healing, nor do they show any signs of decay after given an Essence of Undead. Behavior Scorpions will only attack the player during the night or in dark places, or if provoked. They are neutral throughout the day. Scorpions have two attack methods: one being a melee attack by nipping its claws at the player, and the other by stinging the player. Scorpions will only sting the player if they get too close. When a player is near a Scorpion, they can be heard making squeaking high-pitched sounds. Like vanilla Minecraft Spiders, Scorpions can climb up vertically, meaning that they can scale up walls and fences. As this is the case, walls and fences make poor protection for the player and any tamed mobs, unless the player builds a roof over an enclosure or house so that Scorpions can't get to the player or tamed mobs. Scorpions will not be set on fire during the day, unlike hostile mobs. Taming and Riding By killing a Scorpion that has babies on its back, the babies will fall to the ground. The babies can then be picked up by right-clicking on them, which will allow the Scorpion to be named. Either this is intended or a bug, but when Scorpion babies fall off and are picked up in the DEV version for Minecraft 1.8, the naming screen will not appear; instead, the player has to use a Medallion or a Book etc. You have to right-click on the baby Scorpion when its just fell from its mother Scorpion's back, if it grows bigger, it can't be tamed by right-clicking or any taming method at all. Fully-grown tamed Scorpions may attack other mobs, including your pet/s, so they should be kept separately. Once the baby has grown to full size, the Scorpion can be ridden by placing a Saddle on it. By using an Essence of Darkness on any tamed Scorpion, a Scorpion Egg can be acquired. Placing this near a Torch will cause it to hatch within a couple of minutes, and it is necessary to stay near the egg in order to tame the hatched Scorpion (placing it requires looking at the ground and you must be where the egg is wanted, then right-click). This will hatch a baby Scorpion that can be named, just as if a Scorpion with babies on its back was killed. Baby Scorpions can be given Essence of Darkness to acquire an egg. Like other mobs, Scorpions can be led on a Lead. Scorpions can be healed by feeding them Raw Rat or Cooked Rat. Scorpions don't take fall damage, whether or not they are being ridden. Tamed Scorpions may attack Bunnies and Elephants or Mammoths. They do not attack hostile mobs when being ridden. Scorpion IDs ID's for all Scorpion eggs: /give username 4101 1 ID Dirt: 41 Cave: 42 Nether: 43 Frost: 44 Undead: 45 Gallery 2015-08-23_00.34.36.png|A Dirt Scorpion attacking the player. Scorpion.jpg|A Dirt Scorpion with babies on its back. Baby Scorpion.jpg|A baby Dirt Scorpion. 2013-07-10_22.55.27.png|A tamed baby Scorpion being held by the player. 2015-04-27 17.40.51.png|A Zombie riding a Dirt Scorpion. Mother ice scorpion killing chicken.jpg|A Frost Scorpion killing a Chicken. Baby frost scorpions.jpg|Baby Frost Scorpions. 2015-05-25_19.39.27.png|A Baby Undead Scorpion. a33e29271d09cf65aca7298fd2be3eaf.jpg|The old Scorpion model. 2015-07-27_04.00.34.png|An Undead Scorpion sitting. Trivia Category:Tamable Mobs Category:Poisonous/Venomous Mobs Category:Terrestrial Mobs Category:Scorpiones Category:Neutral Mobs